


50 Nuances de Loki

by Memepotter952504



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Funny, Humor, One Shot, POV Loki (Marvel)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: 50 petites histoires indépendantes racontant les péripéties de Loki à Midgard.





	1. Dégustation au Parc d'Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Défis galactiques et ateliers gages mélangés.

Il faisait beau mais pas encore trop chaud. Voilà comment Loki appréciait une bonne journée. Un peu de soleil mais pas trop de chaleur. Quelques nuages pour le couvrir de temps à un autre, une légère brise… Un petit vingt degrés. C'était le paradis.

Il devait admettre que c'était sa nature de Jotunn qui parlait. Il ne supportait pas bien des températures trop fortes. Maintenant, il vivait très bien dans le plus glacial des hivers et la plus horrible des tempêtes. Son corps supportait les températures extrêmement basses. Mais qui disait tempête disait obscurité et il préférait de loin la lumière du jour aux ténèbres chargées en mauvais souvenirs.

Il s'était pour une fois arrêté sur un banc et observait des enfants jouer dans cet endroit que les Midgardiens appelaient un parc d'attraction. Il y avait de ces machineries et de ces cris en cet endroit. Et tellement de rires aussi. Il adorait les entendre. Tellement purs, tellement simples. Il en avait plus entendus d'aussi beaux et innocents depuis si longtemps.

Au son d'une petite chansonnette qui rameutait beaucoup d'enfants, Loki tourna le regard et vit une petite camionnette blanche. Un homme se trouvait à l'intérieur et servait de la nourriture à l'aspect étrange. Des sortes de biscuit en cône sur lesquels il y avait des boules de toutes les couleurs. Mu par la curiosité, il s'y dirigea lui aussi.

Un marchand de glace…

Il en commanda une à la menthe et à la pistache et retourna sur son petit banc pour la déguster. C'était frais. Et délicieux ! Il s'en régala lentement tout en observant les enfants et les adolescents jouer dans le parc.

Soudain, il entendit une voix dans son dos.

« Allez, c'est fini, Loki ! » dit Steve Rogers. « On t'embarque. »

« Pour une fois que je ne fais absolument rien, je ne peux même pas apprécier une glace en paix, » répliqua-t-il le plus calmement du monde alors qu'il se tournait lentement pour voir celui qui venait l'arrêter.

Les Avengers se trouvaient tous là et le menaçaient chacun de leurs armes. Même son frère. Il soupira et se leva pour leur faire complètement face. Il continua de manger nonchalamment sa glace en les fixant.

« Thor. Tu veux vraiment faire cela ici ? » demanda-t-il entre deux petites bouchées.

« Ici ou ailleurs Loki, cela ne change rien. Il faut t'arrêter. »

« Il y a des enfants tout autour de nous. Voulez-vous vraiment qu'ils soient blessés ? »

Le Dieu du Tonnerre sembla les remarquer pour la première fois et pinça les lèvres.

« Toi mieux que quiconque, tu dois me connaître, Thor. Je ne fais pas de mal aux enfants. »

« Alors livre-toi sans faire d'esclandre, Tête de Bouc, » rétorqua Iron Man à la place du blond.

« Ce serait trop simple. Vous devriez mieux me connaître vous aussi. Je suis un esprit libre. Je fais ce qu'il me plait. »

« Pas ici, » dit Capitaine America.

« Où je veux, quand je veux et comme je veux, » rit Loki avant de terminer sa glace.

Il se frotta les mains et la bouche avec sa serviette avant de sourire aux Avengers, soudain plus espiègle.

« Loki…, » fit Thor.

« Attrape-moi, mon frère, » rétorqua le sorcier avant de courir à travers le parc d'attraction.

Tous les Avengers le poursuivirent. Cela l'amusa beaucoup. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas faire un combat en ce lieu, il y avait bien trop d'enfants, bien trop de petits cœurs innocents qui ne demandaient qu'à jouer et s'amuser. Alors il fonça dans une attraction dont la pancarte disait ' _Maison hantée_ '. Il courut dans les couloirs sombres où des choses trop amusantes pour être vraiment effrayantes lui sautaient presque au visage ou faisaient des bruits surprenants.

Il profita de l'ombre pour prendre une autre apparence, celle d'un enfant comme les autres avec des habits tout ce qu'il y avait de plus midgardien. Il rejoignit un groupe d'enfants et partit jouer avec eux pour se dissimuler totalement aux Avengers. Ces derniers perdirent rapidement sa trace et repartirent en maugréant.

Seul Thor resta un peu plus longtemps. Alors Loki l'observa de loin, attendant que leurs regards se croisent. Quand cela se fit, le Dieu du Tonnerre se figea. Il l'avait reconnu, son apparence de quand il était un enfant joyeux et rieur dans les couloirs du palais d'Asgard. Loki lui fit un sourire et un geste de la main avant de disparaître.

Le message derrière était clair : ce serait pour une autre fois. Mais on ne faisait pas de mal aux enfants. On devait au contraire les protéger.


	2. Un Loki Suspendu à un Gratte-Ciel

Tony faisait un vol de routine au-dessus de la ville de New York quand Friday, son intelligence artificielle, lui fit remarquer quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait qualifier que de comique. En effet, le grand et terrifiant Loki était suspendu à deux cents mètres du sol par sa cape à un porte-drapeau et semblait ruminer sa position plus qu'humiliante au-dessus du vide.

Il sourit à l'intérieur de son armure et alla à sa rencontre.

« Alors Tête de Bouc, on prend l'air ? »

« Oui, Anthony Stark, l'air est plus pur sur les hauteurs, » répondit Loki qui tentait de faire croire – assez pitoyablement – qu'il maitrisait la situation. « Quel bon vent vous amène ? »

« Je ne faisais rien de particulier, » fit Iron Man avec nonchalance. « Quelques petits méchants à déposer au commissariat du coin, passer à la pizzaria faire une commande pour Pepper, réprimander ma petite araignée pour sa bêtise du jour, dire bonjour à un vilain suspendu par sa cape en haut d'un gratte-ciel, … la routine. »

« Hmmpfff. »

« Comment en es-tu arrivé dans cette situation ? »

« Une erreur de calcul… »

« Mais encore ? »

Loki pinça les lèvres avant de rendre les armes.

« J'ai fait une maudite petite erreur de calcul en me téléportant d'Europe jusqu'ici en passant par une branche d'Yggdrasil afin d'éviter ces maudits missiles ou bazooka ou… – je ne sais pas comment vous appelez encore toutes ces maudites armes lourdes midgardiennes – que les Russes pointaient sur moi ! J'ai fait un bon spatio-dimensionnel et dans la précipitation j'ai fait une erreur ! Voilà, vous êtes content maintenant ?! »

« Un bond spatio-dimensionnel, hein ? »

« Oui, » siffla le sorcier qui ne cachait plus du tout sa mauvaise humeur.

« Et si on faisait un marché, toi et moi ? » dit le milliardaire.

« Quel est-il ? » demanda Loki avec suspicion.

« Je t'aide à te sortir de cette impasse, je ne te livre pas et je ne parle de cet événement à personne et en retour… »

« En retour ? »

« Tu m'expliques cette histoire de bond spatio-dimensionnel dans ses détails les plus techniques. »

Loki sembla réfléchir à la proposition pendant quelques instants avant de finalement tendre la main.

« Marché conclus. »

Iron Man attrapa Loki et l'emmena à la Tour Stark et personne n'entendit jamais parler de ce jour où il s'était retrouvé en une position aussi délicate et, qu'on se le dise, particulièrement ridicule.


	3. Danseuse Exotique

Loki se rendit à son travail d'un pas rapide, dissimulé sous sa longue veste à capuche. Même si en soi, il pouvait très bien ne pas se cacher, son apparence était différente de celle de l'avis de recherche le concernant. Il était passé de l'autre bord pour son travail et ainsi payer le loyer.

Il continuait certes de causer des ennuis aux Avengers parce que c'était bien trop amusant pour arrêter de le faire mais faire des farces ne payait pas les factures et n'apportait pas de la nourriture sur sa table.

Son travail ? Danseuse exotique ! Il avait toujours aimé danser et était très fier de son corps. Le montrer ne lui posait absolument aucun problème. Et surtout, cela ne demandait aucune qualification particulière ou un diplôme. Il avait juste du faire un petit show au patron de la boîte pour montrer ses talents et atouts. Il avait été embauché sur le champ.

Quand il entra dans les coulisses, il se fit apostropher par son patron.

« Kitty ! Tu es en retard ! Tout le monde t'attend ! »

« Oui, je suis désolée, Alejandro. Mon bus était coincé dans les embouteillages. Je fais vite. »

« Tu as intérêt ! »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel et fonça dans sa loge pour se préparer. Il claqua des doigts et changea ses vêtements de ville pour un petit ensemble sexy avec ses couleurs fétiches : le vert et l'or. Le vert était évidemment agrémenté de paillettes. Il s'arma d'un fond de teint pour un peu nuancer la pâleur de sa peau et souligna d'un élégant trait vert ses yeux brillants. Quant à ses lèvres, il y apposa un peu de rouge discret pour les accentuer un peu.

Il admira rapidement le résultat, satisfait de son apparence féminine. Puis, il fit un clin d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir, un sourire discret éclairant son visage. Il arrangea sommairement ses longs cheveux sombres, les laissant voleter autour de lui.

Il se dirigea avec une certaine grâce qui lui était caractéristique vers la scène avec quelques-unes de ses camarades.

« Et voici les Fées de la nuit, mes amis ! » dit Alejandro.

Loki retint une grimace de déformer son visage à cette appellation grotesque et s'installa à sa place, près de sa barre. La musique débuta et il commença à montrer son talent avec ses quelques amis pour éblouir ces quelques Mortels présents pour les regarder. Les danseuses étaient même là pour les allumer… Et Loki avait toujours eu un don pour cela.

Soudain, alors qu'il tournoyait et se mettait comme prévu à quatre pattes devant quelques Mortels, il croisa les regards de Tony Stark et Steve Rogers. Le premier tentait probablement de décoincer le second. Cela amusa le Dieu de la Malice qui, malgré sa surprise, ne s'était pas arrêté de danser. Il s'agita sensuellement tant devant eux que devant les autres jusqu'à la fin de la musique avant de s'incliner et de quitter la scène.

Ce genre de prestations, il en faisait plusieurs par soirée avant de sortir tard dans la nuit de son travail avec sa paie en poche. Il marcha dans la rue pour rentrer chez lui et sentit qu'il était suivi. Mais pas par le genre de personnes que l'on devait fréquenter. Cela amena un sourire sur son visage.

« Eh ! Ma jolie ! » fit une voix bourrue.

A l'entendre, il comprit vite que l'inconnu qui l'apostrophait était ivre. Il jeta un regard en arrière avant de finalement continuer son chemin pour paraître intimidé par la crapule. Si jamais il se montrait trop ouvert et curieux en tant que femme au beau milieu de la nuit, cela semblerait louche. Autant ressembler à une petite proie effrayée qui cherchait à fuir. Sans pour autant courir ! Car cela était contre ses principes !

« Eh ! Pas si vite ! » s'exclama l'homme en courant pour venir lui couper la route. « J'ai envie qu'on cause. »

A la main sur son bras, un peu trop possessive et même agressive, Loki devina aisément que ce serait pour beaucoup plus qu'une simple discussion.

« Je ne suis pas intéressée, » fit-il en 'tentant' de se débattre. « Lâchez-moi. »

« Sois gentille et mignonne… »

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Quand il se sentit plaquer contre un mur, il jugea avoir assez joué avec le Mortel et avait une raison 'valable' de répliquer. Il se dégagea alors avec aisance de la poigne de l'homme ivre et lui donna un coup de coude dans le visage. L'instant suivant, il le propulsait lui-même contre le mur.

« La prochaine fois que tu t'en prends à une dame, misérable Mortel, » ricana-t-il en voyant sa victime au sol. « Assure-toi peut-être qu'elle n'ait pas du mordant comme moi ! »

Il lui donna un coup de poing bien mérité en plein visage, lui délogeant deux de ses dents avant de repartir d'un pas tranquille. Toutefois, il ne fit pas plus de quelques mètres avant de croiser Stark et Rogers qui les observaient lui et le pervers qu'il venait de mettre à terre.

« C'est nouveau, ce déguisement, Loki ? » demanda le soldat, les mains dans les poches.

« Ainsi donc vous m'avez reconnu, » commenta Loki en agitant simplement la main.

« J'avais des doutes lors de ta première danse, mais plus à la seconde. Même ainsi, ta physionomie reste relativement similaire et comme ton frère nous avait informé de tes capacités… »

« Je vois. » Loki avisa les deux Avengers en civil du regard pendant quelques secondes. « Et on fait quoi maintenant ? Vous allez m'arrêter pour m'avoir défendue contre ce pervers ? »

« Moi, je n'ai vu qu'une femme, inconnue et incroyablement sexy, se faire agresser, » intervint Stark en haussant des épaules. « Et cet homme n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait pour avoir voulu s'en prendre à un fruit aussi délicieux. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Loki, Tony ? » demanda Steve.

« Je n'ai pas vu Loki moi, » répondit le Milliardaire en faisant un clin d'œil au sorcier. « File pour cette fois. Mais attention, ce n'est uniquement parce que tu n'es pas coupable ce soir. »

Le Soldat soupira mais fit signe à Loki de s'en aller avant de s'avancer vers le pervers.

« Vous, Monsieur, vous allez nous accompagner au commissariat le plus proche. »

Le sorcier à l'apparence efféminée repartit chez lui sans le moindre problème. Il était toutefois surpris par la fleur que venaient de lui offrir les deux Avengers. Peut-être que cela vaudrait la peine d'arrêter de les embêter et vivre une vie normale auprès de ces Midgardiens ? Il s'observa un instant dans le miroir, tantôt en tant que femme, tantôt en tant qu'homme.

« Où serait le plaisir dans ma vie si je ne pouvais pas charrier quelques personnes ? » se fit-il la réflexion avant de finalement planifier une petite blague au sommet de l'Empire State Building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis galactiques : Cap ou pas Cap de faire un Loki qui mets du maquillage ?


End file.
